The Riot Inside
by Pyret
Summary: What Keeps Allen still on his path?  Not A song fic though you can find 30 Seconds to Mars Hurricane lyrics in the begining and in the end.


No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took but still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights did you lie wide awake to the sound of pausing rain?  
Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
(Heart beat, a heart beat, i need a heart beat...)

Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget  
No matter how many lies that I live, I will never regret  
There's a fire inside,  
Of this heart a riot is about to explode into flames  
Where is your God?  
Where is your God?  
Where is your God?

"Allen!"

"Hey, Allen!"

The voice reached his ears before he slowly falls towards the ground with a grunt. Allen sees colors disappear from his eyes and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Lavi saw the horror in front of his eye, when Allen fell.

'No!' His mind screamed inside his head, as he hears the level three Akuma laugh darkly. Seeing his change to attack his opponent and his hammer smashed into the level three Akuma and it exploded into dust.

Allan groaned as he came too and every nerve of his body did hurt.

"Why did he feint?" Komui asked worried as he gazed at Allen's form.

"His energy levels are dangerous low, my guess that he hasn't eaten in a while." The doctor says and fallows Komui's gaze and noticing that a certain person didn't sit in that chair.

"Where's Link?" He asked as his friend noticed that someone was missing.

"He had to travel to his order for a while, but he will be back."

"What!"

"Eh, relax advisor, inspector Link will be back." The doctor tells Komui, calming him.

Allen sighs in his bed, glad that no one is there to probe over him. He lifts his left arm up in the air, glad to see it unarmed and somehow his innocence had returned his blackened arm back to normal or how normal it could get. He smiles with a relief when he squeeze his finger against the palm feeling a slightly numbness.

"Tell me when he's hungry and we order down some food for him."

Allen closed his eyes as he hears the footsteps disappear further away as he slips into the dream world, his dreams would be unguarded and filled with darkness.

Allen awakes from his darkened dream, his eyes focus on the ceiling above him; his face guarded showing no emptions. He could feel the 14'th lurking inside his mind trying to penetrate it.

"Allen!"

He hears his name and he was brought out from his trance state and looks into a green eye of his friend.

"Lavi." He says with a sigh and he slowly sits up tough he feels a weight on his lap and he looks down, seeing a head with long black hair lay there, he smiles slightly and starts to running his hand through the long black soft hair.

"She's worried you know." Lavi's voice penetrated his ears.

"I know." Allen says but his voice was far away and he feels Lavi's arms enfold him, he was afraid he was afraid for what he was becoming. He feels Lavi's heart beat against his chest, the sound of life the sound that reminded why he was still walking this earth, a reason why he didn't want the Noah inside him to take over.

"Allen!"

A new voice shouts his name and he looks up from Lavi's shoulder.

"Yes Link." He asked. His face still guarded.

"You!" Link glares angry at Allen, he could slap that boy right across the cheek, if it wasn't that fact that Allen where in the hospital bed once again.

"I told you to be careful and look what happened, I'm away for two days and I find you here again." Link almost shouts, with some worry in his voice. He sighs and slide down in a chair by the bed and looks at the trio they made the perfect sight.

"I'm fine." Allen tells him with a fake smile that no one could see through.

"Fine my ass, when was the last time you ate?" Lavi asked as he pulls away from the hug looking worried at his friend.

Allen blinked, not really remember that last time he eat something.

"Thought so," Link says when Allen doesn't answer that question.

"Lavi stay with him, while I go and get him some food, we might need to force feed him, if needed be." Link tells him sadly and turns around and walked out from the hospital wing.

Allen's head sinks down and he closes them, almost as he admitted that he was defeated.

"Hey, Allen some food wouldn't be bad right?" Lavi chuckled and no answer is returned he becomes worried.

"Allen!" He asked but no answer, he shakes Allen's shoulder but Allen where to far inside his mind to reached.

Allen looked at his blackened arm, seeing the raw skin. Could someone love him for this and then he had the 14'th lurking inside his mind, waiting to take over. The path he choose to walk on since he had meet Mana, but now he did doubt that path he was walking on, the path that had turned to darkness, but no matter what he would continue walking those words not far away from his mind.

"Allen!"

Lavi's voice penetrated his mind drawing the Noah inside him further away from his mind.

'No I'm Allen!' He shouts inside his head hearing a dark chuckle before he opened his eyes and met Lavi's green eye that showed worry.

"Lavi" He whispered.

"Where were you?" Lavi asked as he pulls his friend into a hug once more.

Allen just gaze down at his left arm that just lay relax against the bed, his right hand was still carding through Lenalee's long soft hair, glad that she was still sleeping through all of this.

Lavi leans back and looks into Allen's eyes, still seeing the faraway look in those orbs.

"Moyashi?"

"Don't call me that!" Allen growled but earning a chuckle from Lavi.

"Seems that it's the only way to bring you back from wherever you were." Lavi tells his friend as he fallow Allen's trance like look. His hand reached out and covered the black claw hand and he returned his gaze to those orbs.

Allen does everything in his power to not tense, or pull his arm away and shouting the phrase "It's ugly!"

Lavi sees something change on Allen's face expression.

"Hey, Allen it's okay, breathe, you're safe." Lavi sooth calmly seeing the horror disappear from Allen's face as it turned to sadness.

Allen hung his face.

"You're never safe from him." He mumbles.

"Huh?"

"You know who I am talking about." Allen tells him, something dark flashes in those orbs.

Lavi did not miss that sign and he knew that Allen was right, he sigh.

"We bring you back no matter what it takes. If you disappear we hunt you down to the face of this earth, so don't disappear into a path I cannot fallow."

Allen smiles at the heart filled words, but knowing which path he walked on and where it would lead.

"I'm already walking that path." He whispered as his left fingers began to play with Lavi's shirt as he felt lips covered his own. Blood pulsing as the heartbeat, beat once, twice before the sweet taste lips left his own.

"Lavi?" Allen voice cracks and a finger lay against his lips and a hush came from his friend.

"I'll pull you back to the surface no matter what it takes Moyashi." Lavi tells him with a serious voice and his lips covered Allen's once again.

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for myself?

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead, or alive to live alone?

Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

You say you wrong, you wrong,  
I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight  
Ok, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night  
Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery  
The riot inside keeps trying to visit me  
No matter how we try, it's too much history  
Too many bad notes playing in our symphony  
So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go  
Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow  
And then you call upon God  
You call upon God

Tell me would you kill to save your life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
If sorry can't fix the things i so long to cry  
(This hurricane's chasing us all underground)


End file.
